② Smile Sensation
|producer = Tsunku |Last = S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ① 1st Best Album (2012) |Next = S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei" 2nd Best Album (2015) | Single1 = Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. | Single2 = Samui ne. | Single3 = Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita }} ② Smile Sensation (②スマイルセンセーション) is the second album by S/mileage. It was released on May 22, 2013 in two editions: regular and limited. Tracklist CD #Shin・Nippon no Susume! (新・日本のすすめ！; The Way of the New Japan!) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (旅立ちの春が来た; The Spring of Departures Has Come) #Otona no Tochuu (大人の途中; In the Midst of Adulthood) #Tenshin Ranman (天真爛漫; Innocence) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (好きよ、純情反抗期。; I Love You, Pure Rebellious Age.) #Watashi no Kokoro (私の心; My Heart) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (夕暮れ 恋の時間; The Time of Evening Love) #Nee Senpai (ねぇ 先輩; Hey Senior) #Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara (さよなら さよなら さよなら; Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye) #Samui ne. (寒いね。; It's Cold, Isn't It?) Limited Edition DVD #Samui ne. (Close-up Ver. II) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Another Ver.) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Album Making Eizou (アルバムメイキング映像; Album Making the Video) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Album Information *All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Okubo Kaoru (#1-2, #4-6, #10); Hirata Shoichiro (#3, #8); Itagaki Yusuke (#7); AKIRA (#9) *Keyboards: Okubo Kaoru (#1-2, #4-6, #10) *Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke (#7) *E.Guitar: Kamada Koji (#1, #3, #8) *Chorus: CHINO (all tracks); Fukuda Kanon (#1, #3, #9); Takeuchi Akari (#9); AKIRA (#9) Concert Performances ;Shin・Nippon no Susume! *S/mileage 2nd Original Album "② Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ (part of a medley) *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2015 SUMMER / AUTUMN ~FIGHTING NINE~ *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + - Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Funaki Musubu (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano ;Otona no Tochuu *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *S/mileage 2nd Original Album "② Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ (part of a medley) *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ - Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *ANGERME Live Tour 2015 SUMMER / AUTUMN ~FIGHTING NINE~ *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" - Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi, Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako (part of a medley) *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ - Hirai Miyo, Ono Kotomi, Nakayama Natsume, Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Kanemitsu Ruru ;Tenshin Ranman *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *S/mileage 2nd Original Album "② Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *ANGERME Live Tour 2015 SUMMER / AUTUMN ~FIGHTING NINE~ ;Watashi no Kokoro *S/mileage 2nd Original Album "② Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ - Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ - Hirose Ayaka *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + - Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Kasahara Momona, Kawamura Ayano (part of a medley) *Hello Pro Premium ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru Final Wada Ayaka Sotsugyou Special Rinnetenshou ~Aru Toki Umareta Ai no Teishou~ - Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina (part of a medley) ;Yuugure Koi no Jikan *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *S/mileage 2nd Original Album "② Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Nakano Rion *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" - Fukuda Kanon, Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!! ;Nee Senpai *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) *S/mileage 2nd Original Album "② Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ - Nakanishi Kana, Tamura Meimi *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" - Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari ;Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara *S/mileage 2nd Original Album "② Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ Trivia *The album was announced on August 30, 2012, almost nine months before its release. *The album had the lowest first-week sales for a S/mileage album. *The album was released on the same day as LoVendoЯ Cover The ROCK album. *This is the lowest selling S/mileage album. Oricon Chart Positions Total reported sales: 7,091 External Links *Discography: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Shin・Nippon no Susume!, Otona no Tochuu, Tenshin Ranman, Watashi no Kokoro, Yuugure Koi no Jikan, Nee Senpai, Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara Category:ANGERME Albums Category:2013 DVDs Category:2013 Albums Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:English Name Album Category:Lowest Selling Album cs:② Smile Sensation da:② Smile Sensation de:② Smile Sensation es:② Smile Sensation fr:② Smile Sensation it:② Smile Sensation ja:②スマイルセンセーション